criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blood on My Hands
The Blood on My Hands is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-second case in Rusthollow and the ninety-sixth case overall. It takes place in Vertex Springs appearing as the sixth and final case in the district. Plot Following the discovery of Johnathon Sanderson's lifeless body in the oasis, a solemn player and Jayden called the headquarters and had Shane Chapeler escorted back home to sober up. Melissa then performed the autopsy and was able to confirm that Johnathon had his head bashed in with a blunt object before his body was dumped in the lake. Eventually, the team questioned jazz club owner Amy Pankhurst, Shane's father Samuel Chapeler and photographer Connor Fawkes before being approached by Faith who confessed she'd found Johnathon's watch after doing a second search. Suddenly, Shane entered the police station with a knife, threatening to kill himself so he could join Johnathon. The pair attempted to stop Shane, resulting in him fleeing to the park where Johnathon had proposed. After racing to the park, they found Shane and retrieved the knife from him. Jayden and the player then continued with the investigation, labelling blackjack dealer Christine Maddox and the new owner of Vertex Springs, Abigail Chase, as suspects along with discovering the murder weapon was a brass tap. The detectives then received reports of a fight breaking out in the park between Shane and Connor. After ending the fight, Shane fled and the pair confronted Connor about the fight. He confessed that he was in love with Johnathon and had invited him on a date, unaware that he was in a relationship with Shane. Connor explained that as soon as Johnathon told him, he stayed away and stopped his advances. Afterwards, the pair confronted Shane and told him the truth. It was also discovered throughout the investigation that Samuel had ordered Johnathon to stay away and that Amy had sent threatening texts to Johnathon so he would help her design a new jazz club. Abigail was also revealed to have fired Johnathon from an upcoming construction project in the district and Christine was confronted after it was discovered she had been stealing from the casino. Despite all the motives, they arrested Christine for the crime. Christine denied involvement but later confessed to the crime, explaining that she had no choice. She explained that during the weeks before the murder, she was sent messages from an unknown person, telling her she would die if she didn't kill Johnathon. Panicked by these threats, Christine eventually gave in and decided to commit the crime. She recounted how she cornered Johnathon while he vacating his house and dragged him into an alleyway, splitting his skull with a brass tap before dumping his body in the oasis. She then explained that she threw all his belongings away, including a suspicious briefcase he was holding. At the trial, as Christine couldn't tell the team who was pressuring her, she was sentenced to thirty years in prison by Judge Price. After the trial, the team were approached by Bryson Tent who confessed that he was supposed to be meeting Johnathon before his death and collect a briefcase from him. Realising that the briefcase was the same one Johnathon was holding when he died, the pair went to speak to Christine in prison and asked where she threw the belongings away. She confessed that in her panic, she threw the briefcase away in the park but had no idea where it was. Jayden and the player rushed to the park and found the briefcase which contained the blueprints for the Cosmic Wanderer space station in Southern Savannah. After the blueprints were analysed, it was confirmed that Johnathon believed something ominous was afoot in the space station. Meanwhile, Christine also informed the pair that she had dumped all the threatening letters she received in a trunk in the oasis and advised them to head there and help catch the mastermind behind Johnathon's death. Eventually, the pair discovered the trunk floating in the water and unlocked it, revealing multiple threatening letters. Callum was able to examine the letters further and discovered traces of Samuel Chapeler's DNA. The player and Jayden then confronted Samuel about masterminding Johnathon's death, who insisted his innocence before finally cracking under pressure. He confessed his belief that Johnathon was holding Shane back from greatness and that the only way for his son to succeed was if Johnathon was dead. The sadistic man also confessed to being the third heist crew member and the one who ordered Freddie and Sebastian to kill Sasha while he escaped. Angered by his lack of remorse, the pair arrested him and sent him to trial. In the courtroom, Samuel mocked the team, insisting that what he did was right. Due to his lack of remorse, Samuel was sentenced to life in prison for masterminding the deaths of Johnathon and Sasha along with the heist. Finally, Shane wished to speak with the player. He thanked them for catching Johnathon's killer and apologised for his actions during the investigation. Shane then informed the team that he planned to still go on the holiday Johnathon booked as he needed to get away after everything that had happened. As Shane prepared to leave on holiday to Starlight Shores, Chief Gate informed the team that they were heading to Southern Savannah. Summary Victim *'Johnathon Sanderson' (found floating in the water, bleeding from his cracked skull) Murder Weapon *'Brass Tap' Killer *'Christine Maddox' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a fear of heights. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a fear of heights. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a fear of heights. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a fear of heights. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a fear of heights. *The suspect eats pizza. *The suspect plays chess. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold accessory. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats pizza. *The killer has a fear of heights. *The killer plays chess. *The killer wears a gold accessory. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Oasis. (Clues: Victim's Body, Drenched Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pizza) *Examine Drenched Paper. (Result: Menu; New Suspect: Amy Pankhurst) *Question Amy about being at the oasis. *Investigate Johnathon's Workplace. (Clues: Snapped Object, Trash Can) *Examine Snapped Object. (Result: Cane Head) *Examine Cane Head. (Result: Cane Head Identified; New Suspect: Samuel Chapeler) *Ask Samuel why he was in Johnathon's workplace. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Connor Fawkes) *Ask Connor about meeting Johnathon. *Examine Watch. (Result: White Grains) *Analyze White Grains. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a fear of heights) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Moonlit Park. (Clues: Bush, Plastic Bag, Dirt Mound) *Examine Bush. (Result: Kitchen Knife; New Suspect: Shane Chapeler) *Stop Shane from killing himself. (Attribute: Shane eats pizza) *Examine Plastic Bag. (Result: Flyer; New Suspect: Christine Maddox) *Ask Christine about being in the park. (Attribute: Christine has a fear of heights and eats pizza) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Brass Tap) *Analyze Brass Tap. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess; New Crime Scene: Drawing Board) *Investigate Drawing Board. (Clues: Bag, Locked Phone, Torn Pieces) *Examine Bag. (Result: Credit Card) *Analyze Credit Card. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Abigail Chase) *Ask Abigail why her credit card was in Johnathon's workplace. (Attribute: Abigail plays chess) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Johnathon's Phone) *Analyze Johnathon's Phone. (04:00:00) *Confront Amy about the texts. (Attribute: Amy has a fear of heights, eats pizza and plays chess) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat) *Confront Samuel about ordering Johnathon to stay away from Shane. (Attribute: Samuel has a fear of heights, eats pizza and plays chess) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Connor about the fight. (Attribute: Connor has a fear of heights, eats pizza and plays chess; New Crime Scene: Low Hanging Tree) *Investigate Low Hanging Tree. (Clues: Torn Fabric, Locked Satchel, Shoulder Bag) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Beanie) *Calm Shane down. (Attribute: Shane plays chess) *Examine Locked Satchel. (Result: Money Notes) *Interrogate Christine where the money came from. (Attribute: Christine plays chess) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Document) *Confront Abigail about sacking Johnathon. (Attribute: Abigail has a fear of heights and eats pizza) *Investigate Quiet Stream. (Clues: Algae, Fish Trap) *Examine Algae. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Analyze Engagement Ring. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold accessory) *Examine Fish Trap. (Result: Bandage) *Analyze Bandage. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is Money (6/6). (No stars) Time is Money (6/6) *Ask Bryson what's wrong. *Speak to Christine in jail. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Moonlit Park. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Blueprints) *Analyze Blueprints. (07:00:00) *Investigate Oasis. (Clue: Trunk Lock) *Examine Lock. (Result: Threatening Letters) *Analyze Threatening Letters. (05:00:00) *Arrest Samuel for his crimes. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Shane about his father. (Reward: Beanie) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Vertex Springs